Taste of Fresh Blood Revisited
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Remember that guy Jerry? and that kid Charley? Well theyre back to revise their story. Based from the previous TOFB.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've started the revised version in request from a reader. I thought it a good idea. I actually needed another TOFB not just for myself but for the readers. I have cut so much out I feel that I am responsible for it feeling incomplete. So t_****_his is my less rushed and rightfully paced version of the story. This is the better interpretation. Look at the other one as the directors cut and this as the final cut. If you find yourself interested you may appreciate and understand this and the characters far more. _**

**_Notes: This is optional! Not for the people who hate change (lol) It's only for those who would like to see the story more in depth. It's here for you to refer back to, that is all. _**

**_Warning: Much darker, stronger violence_**

**_Same characters, same story with extended scenes, more explicit plot and higher ratings. _**

**_F_ -Taste of Fresh Blood –_N_**

_Revisited-I_

"You know that dude is a vampire right?" Ed being watchful, told Charley who wasn't even paying him any attention, while his ex friend stared only at Amy's ass as she walked away from their house, right when Jerry the next door neighbor was pulling up into his driveway.

"Charley! Him right there, entering his driveway and then stepping out of the car and into his dark fucking cavern so he can suck more blood from innocent victims, Amy probably going to be one of them if you don't answer me this fucking second!" The nerd tried shaking Charley to snap out of whatever it was he was occupied with. And it was obvious.

"Stop bugging me Ed, just," Charley sighed desperately, towards the geek. "Leave me alone and go home. You are clearly high on something."

Ed squinted wondering if he was even listening to him at all. "I was just talking to you. Did you hear anything I just said?"

Charley finally gave the attention his old friend was dying for, once Amy took off down the dark neighborhood in her little car after blowing him a kiss. "Actually I wasn't. Later." He was being meaner than usual. They had a history. A big one.

Charley again shooed Ed away before turning to enter his own home. He couldn't even think of any reason why Ed was there…at his house…to begin with. He couldn't think of anything more annoying. Why was he ever friends with him?

'I'm telling you Charley, that man" Evil Ed pointed noticeably over to Jerry who was eating a bright green apple before stepping out of his truck and waving formally towards them, "your neighbor is a fucking vampire."

Charley shook his head chuckling. "You're nuts man."

"I'm being serious. I've been watching him."

"Really, Ed, let's ask him. Hey Jerry?" Charley called out his supposedly blood humping neighbor who was just about to enter his dark home.

Jerry stopped before his door. He had already overheard the conversation before he even pulled up. "Yes Charley." The charming neighbor with wiry black hair smiled smoothly almost leaping from the door and over to the two kids standing stupidly in their driveway. The man was excited that Charley just might give him access into his house and for some reason only Ed found that highly creepy and noticeable.

"Hey I'm trying to get my friend here," Charley paused not wanting to sound stupid himself asking, "well not really a friend, but he thinks you're a vampire. Can you tell him that you aren't so he can sleep at night?" Charley mocked as if they were never friends to begin with.

"Ed." Jerry turned his eyes calmly at the kid. "A vampire? That's heavy. But sorry to disappoint. I'm not." The dark eyed man then gave the nerd a demonic smile while it looked to Charley just one of empty politeness. He saw absolutely nothing unusual.

"See Charley how in the shit did he know my name!" Ed backed away skittishly behind the browned haired teen who only wanted to go inside and fall upon his bed covers and close his damn eyes. "I'm watching you! People are going to know what you are!"

"Ed let it go." Charley couldn't believe it, and he figured his neighbor must think them both crazy. He rolled his eyes tiredly before apologizing to Jerry for his friend being a complete spaz and dumb fuck.

"It's okay." Jerry turned down the apology seeing to be without any worries. "Vampires are ah… a common topic I suppose." he nodded coolly and then offered them both a goodnight before taking off into his oddly dark home. "Have a good night."

"See Ed, good fucking night." Charley assured. He was surprised himself that Jerry was okay with how his friend went off like that.

Ed got into his face before taking a second glance over at Jerry's front door. "I'm sorry I disturbed you while you were engaged looking at your girlfriends ass cheeks for the fifth time this week but let's not kid ourselves, there are more important things that we need to look out for. I will prove to you he is a vampire and then you're going to believe me. We can stop this guy."

Charley was already in the house, slamming the door on Ed's face before he ended up hearing more crazy shit come out of his mouth. He waited awhile by the front door until he heard no more of Ed complaining and knocking on the front door like a stalker, and when he peeked out the front window to the house he watched Ed sprint off down the road towards his home like someone was going to chase him any second now. Charley sighed and shook his head. "Crazy Ed." he murmured to himself thinking the whole situation ridiculous.

He then entered the living room glad to finally be home, and looking forward to some good resting. He saw his mother sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Hey mom." He said tiredly letting her know that he was home before taking off up the stairs towards his room not giving her a chance to talk about how his day went.

"Hello Charley." She shouted up and then followed by his door closing shut. She shook her head flipping back through the book. "Goodnight Charley."

She shrugged it off not knowing what type of mood her son was in this time. He always went from gloomy to in high spirits day after day and it was tiresome just acknowledging it. It was unusual but he had been like that since he's met his new friends and since his father left. It was a mothers job to care but Charley would never let her in. He's went from three therapists in two years and he refused to speak to any of them. They, including herself, eventually got fed up and gave up.

Charley flopped onto what seemed like a glorious bed at the moment before closing his eyes. This is exactly what he needed he thought. School life was always stressful. Trying to fit in was far more difficult than his math homework and having a girlfriend who expected different things of him was the reason for most of his stress. She wanted sex. A lot. He was on the opposite end of the scale. He just wanted to know that someone as pretty and popular as her could love someone like him for being who he was but that didn't go as planned. Instead he decided to fake being cool and popular.

X

Time ticked.

The moon was already high in the midnight cool sky and normally the neighborhood was quiet during this time but for some reason this night was an exception. Charley woke up abruptly as he heard screaming coming from outside. He rubbed his eyes awake when he hopped out from the bed and looked out his bedroom window. "What the fuck?" he quietly whispered seeing a teenaged girl limping her way down his sidewalk as she screamed for help. It was more like a deadly screech as she cried and pierced her way through the dead neighborhood. She looked as if she had been attacked. No one responded, all lights in the homes still remained off and Charley didn't know what to do or even what was happening. It was a full moon and people did act crazy at times but this was…unusual.

He couldn't figure out what she was running from because from the look of it no one was chasing her. The block was dead quiet and she appeared to just be another weirdo. There were a lot of them in Las Vegas.

He thought to himself whether to go down there and help her or just stay put like all the other people in the neighborhood seemed to be doing as they ignored her evident pleads for help. Which sucked ass, because it put more pressure on him to do something. He wanted to do the right thing though.

Another cry when she started to bang on his door, begging for someone to answer. She must have seen him from the window. Charley didn't consider her desperation any longer and booked it from his room and down the hall towards his mother's room. He knocked on it first even though it wasn't worth that because he busted in seconds later before caring about a reply. "Mom, call the police, there's a girl running around the block! I think she might be in trouble…"

He was talking to himself. His mother wasn't in her room. "It can't be that early." he said to himself wondering why his mother wasn't asleep yet. The kid went over to the alarm clock on his mother's night stand and the time read exactly twelve o clock. Something didn't seem right and he turned out of the room and he ran down the stairs. Maybe she fell asleep on the couch. For some reason he was in a panic. All this talk about vampires and the screaming girl suddenly wasn't putting his mind to rest. This was obviously some serious shit.

He stopped himself right before entering the living room where he heard the static of the TV while the radio was on quite low but still somehow was heard over the TV channel.

"_He's a good man, in a bad time…" _The radio was playing something quite upbeat something of classic rock and Charley blinked a few times before peeking inside the room. He took a deep thankful breath when he saw that his mom was actually passed out down stairs with a cup of wine in her hand and on her lap the remote. This calmed him a bit but he instantly jumped when he heard the screaming and the banging on the door grow louder. He moved closer to his mother and spoke lowly to wake her up. "Mom?" He said. Could she not hear this? He attempted to shake her. She still didn't wake. He shook her rougher and the glass of wine fell from her limp hand and splattered all over the rug and floor. Charley backed away and his eyes widened in shock when he realized that his mother just wasn't going to awake anytime at all. Now everything seemed off balanced and too eerie for his liking. So eerie and unexpected that it couldn't be real. He shouted his moms name again but she still didn't respond.

A small tear fell from his eye when he scanned over two black holes on her pale neck. They looked like bite marks from a….He didn't want to admit it, but a vampire. Was Ed fucking right about the existence of vampires? He questioned on the verge of tears while not fully understanding what was going on. His mind started to race in the same rhythm as his heart was starting to beat. Silence was gathering until he heard one last final scream from the girl outside and this time it sounded as if someone actually found her.

He ran over to the phone and dialed 911 and typically when something bad was happening, no one picked up. Bravely he then snatched a knife from the kitchen drawer and ran towards the front door and opened it ready to save her life if it wasn't too late, even though he had no clue what the hell he was doing but he decided he needed to do something. He didn't see it coming but then hit something extremely hard and fell back onto the floor of his house, while the door was left swinging open.

Charley slammed the back of his head hard and his vision went blurring. He hissed at the pain and tried to focus his aching mindset spinning full circle, on what was approaching him. He heard loud heavy footsteps meeting the hard ware flooring of his house. "Charley, it isn't nice to run into a man and not say sorry about it. That hurts."

The boy knew that voice. It was dark and oddly relaxed. The steps came nosier and whoever it was, was coming towards him.

The man bent over Charley, who couldn't help himself up from the ground, and Jerry smiled with teeth so sharp upon him. "How's your mother Charley?"

The boy flinched when Jerry reached out his cold hand and ran it through his short soft hair. Charley couldn't breath right or talk and the vampire, his neighbor smiled sweetly but threateningly at him. "Listen to me carefully Charley. I am going to drain you of your life." He scraped a long finger nail down the side of Charley's cheek making the boy shiver in fright. "But first you have to let me get some of that fresh blood of yours. What do you say…you up for that... guy?"

Jerry exposed his full growth vampire teeth before taking a chunk of neck from Charley.

X

Charley threw off his covers from his bed and almost pissed the bed himself until he realized it was morning, the sun was up and that was just a dream. He promised himself to kill Ed, if he kept talking about all that twilight vampire shit. It wasn't fucking with his head until now.

"Charley you are going to be late for school again if you don't hurry your little behind up. Amy is outside waiting for you!" His mother shouted up the stairs and he has never been so relieved to hear his mother's voice and school in the same sentence. He hurried and threw on some old clothes, snatched up his bags and left the room.

"Took you long enough." His girlfriend winked at him before he hopped into the front seat still looking timid from the nightmare but still trying to act relaxed. It would be embarrassing if Amy found out he had a crappy nightmare about vampires. Especially the neighbor she had a die hard crush on.

"Sorry, couldn't find my…math book…yea." It was a lame excuse but an excuse that would have to work for now.

"Wow you don't look like you slept at all." Amy asked with concern, only a girlfriend would have towards her man and no one else.

"Yea, well I kinda stayed up all night working on homework." Charley refused to look over at his neighbor's house still being a bit skeptical.

"Aw poor baby, sounds like you." she smiled before kissing him. "Let's stop and get a smoothie. You don't mind if we're late for school do you?" she pushed down her sunglasses from her head.

"Uh..."

"Charley come on don't be a loser." She pouted.

"Okay sure. Yea let's get a smoothie." He agreed easily when she gave him an innocent expression.

And then she smiled in excitement and they took off.

An apple core was tossed gently to the floor of his house rolling by his foot and Jerry walked away from the window as he watched Charley and his girlfriend Amy go down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**_F_-Taste of Fresh Blood-_N_**

_Revisited-II_

Ed slammed against the lockers dramatically while frowning at Charley who seemed to be acting strange during the majority of his classes. They had lockers a decent distance from each other.

The nerd had asked him a few times during the day, what was wrong, but apparently even ex friends couldn't talk to each other anymore.

Charley tossed some books lazily into his messy locker and yawned before scuffing up his hair. He sensed someone giving him the eye and turned slowly seeing Ed staring at him disturbingly, the only person he wished wasn't there. "I can't go anywhere without you humping my leg Ed. What do you want this time?"

It wasn't his intention to be mean this early in the morning but it was mostly Ed's fault and his stupid antics about his neighbor being a vampire why he was in a pissy mood to begin with.

"Oh I'm sorry you can't even stand the sight of me. I asked you a simple question today Brewster. But along came Mark and his fuck buddy Ben and you ignored me." The problem with Ed is that he had more patience than the average cow. Meaning he didn't give up so easily and Charley couldn't figure out if he was being this annoying purposely or it just came with who he was.

"I'm sorry." Charley didn't mean it at all. The apology. He meant what he said about Ed. "What do you want?" the teen seemed in a hurry to be somewhere.

Ed shrugged and crossed his arms "Nothing, no reason, just was wondering why you left me outside last night to get eaten by your neighbor? I'm not feeling sorry for myself or anything but you know it was a little rude." Ed nasally replied, and gave himself a minute then took out his inhaler.

Charley rolled his eyes and looked around to see if anyone was watching. He seemed to be doing that lately whenever Ed was around. He kind of wanted to throw away his past with his friend. The memories were horrid.

Ed recovered and began to talk about Jerry again. "I could have died. Don't you care?"

Charley moaned again hitting his head lightly against his locker. "Ed. For the love of God, shut up about Jerry being a vampire. I get it, you're obsessed with vampires. You're obsessed with twilight. You have a stash of underwear that says I love Dracula on them. I understand completely."

"I'm being serious Charley."

"Oh for once you're being serious? No one takes you seriously dude. Sometimes having an obsession isn't good for the mind, especially yours. You should be concentrating on something else. Like school and not vampires." The browned haired boy snapped.

Ed straightened his glasses and started to search with exaggeration through his back pack. "Look Charley I could have died that night. I am obsessing over this because it's true. I have proof and everything; you just have to allow me to show you...Hold on, I have my stuff somewhere."

Charley slammed the locker shut and headed off down the hall shaking his head. "Show someone who actually cares." He waved him off. "See ya tomorrow."

Ed glared underhandedly. "Okay." He said. He then caught up to Charley and stopped him by pulling him into a quieter area of the hallway. "If you don't talk to me I'm going to embarrass you infront of everybody."

"Did you just threaten me?" Charley looked around at first thinking he had already succeeded in ridding Evil but apparently he was a fucking leech. "Seriously Ed, you and I can't be seen together." Again he checked making sure none of his cool friends saw him actually conversing with Evil.

"Listen, tomorrow is way too long Brewster, especially for you. During roll call the kids missing were from our neighborhood you know?"

"So."

"Kids are going missing Charley. Adam is too." Ed clarified stronger this time trying to prove a point. It wasn't even about being friends with Charley again, he just knew Charley, who was once at his level of understanding, could help him fend off the bat if they had too.

"What does that prove?" Charley asked while not giving a shit.

"That you might be next. Jerry, your neighbor is a killing machine man." He pointed out specifically. "I swear it on my stash of porn magazines. He takes and feeds and I think you're next."

Charley frowned trying to digest everything in the period of time that he didn't care.

"Okay let me get this straight. Adam is missing because he was eaten by a vampire. By Jerry? Remember when you thought zombies were real?"

Ed didn't know what he could say next that Charley wouldn't backfire and be a complete dickhead about it. "I'm glad you're still a douche bag. They are real."

"Vampires? Seriously? Romance and vampires is bad enough. Get your priorities straight man. I'm leaving you now this time."

Evil Ed snatched Charley again by his plaid collared shirt. "Really Charley just this once, can you not look at me like I am crazy? This is serious even more for you because you live right next to him. I've been recording him and writing out his strategy. He has plans for you I just don't know what yet. You're the last place he's going to hit. "

Charley had it. He shook his head and took off faster than his previous approach and this time Ed didn't follow him.

* * *

"Sorry Amy, I was caught up with something." Charley apologized.

His girlfriend shrugged. "No big deal Charley, seriously. It's not like I have to be anywhere tonight."

"Oh yea?" Charley smirked while situating his bag in the back seat of her green car.

She bit her bottom lip before leaning up with a shiny tempting smile. "Unless I can come over again and we can…you know."

"What?" he teased. "Like, cuddle and stuff. Something couples do."

"Sure." She kept her smile.

"On my bed?" he asked reading her mind, her smile saying everything he needed to know.

"Uh huh or maybe cuddle under the covers. On your bed." She emphasized.

He kissed her briefly after sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't mind. My mom is going to be out anyway. She has a date tonight."

"With who? Jerry your neighbor." Amy laughed girlishly. His mothers flirting with the newest neighbor didn't go unnoticed and neither did hers.

"OH god no." He chuckled. "She gave up on him after she found out he just wasn't interested."

Every topic seemed to be about his neighbor and he didn't know whether he was comfortable with it or not. He stole a quick glance at Ed getting picked on by Matt and his friends before walking somewhere. His dream felt real enough but still, Ed had been the laughing stock of the neighborhood as well as the school for years now and there was no way he could believe him about Jerry being a vampire. Realistically it was impossible. Realistically it was a fantasy and a myth. And seriously it was stupid he thought. First, Jerry was the worst vampire name to ever exist in vampire history and secondly…well…that was it.

But he still did have some hidden far off feelings for Ed. Yes he felt sorry for him most of the time but Ed was a jokester and that's all he was to him and to everybody else and he couldn't be seen with that.

"How is he not interested?" Amy jeered. "She's good looking and smart. Guys should be attracted to women like her. I think Jerry and her could, you know, go out."

Charley disagreed immediately. "Nah, I don't think so. He has a thing for the younger girls you know, and she just doesn't feel like she is young enough for him. You know I guess he's the wild kind. Not really her type."

Amy looked up at him. "Wild kind? What does that mean?" she asked seeming to be in a joyful mood.

"You know uh…the partying type of guy, you know pass out on the couch with a naked chick in your lap type of guy. I guess. A guy that is not me."

"You're so cute Brewster." She pinched his cheeks and then started up the car. "Oh there's Ed, should I give him a ride home?"

"NO!" he literally shouted.

Amy looked at him with shock as much as confusion. "Sorry I asked. Geez." She rolled back the hair behind her ears. "My god Charley it isn't that big of a deal."

"Sorry about that uh, just uh, drive." Charley relaxed when Amy drove by Ed down the road and away from the school.

* * *

Charley was at home listening to the voicemails left on his home phone while Amy stripped herself from her t-shirt while flirtatiously walking up the stairs to Charley's room. "I'm ready whenever you are." She giggled.

Charley blushed in excitement and nervousness. This would be his first time. "Uh yea let me check the mail real quick, I will be right back." He wasn't going to lie. It was definitely procrastination.

He hurried outside towards his mail box. He was half dragging half sprinting. Amy was inside waiting for him.

His mother had left him a list of things to do while she was out, and checking the mail was one of them. It was awkward to admit but that's how mothers were.

He didn't notice that Jerry had slipped quietly out of his home and started to walk randomly towards his own mailbox. The man watched with dark eyes the boy with bloodlust. He was as silent as the grave even though his heart was beating louder every time he got closer to his young neighbor tasting already through his strong scent the flowing redness of the boy's blood.

Charley started to flip through the mail and he heard an obnoxious yawn come from his neighbor who caused him to jump and drop the papers all over the sidewalk. His heart was beating hard in his chest, not necessarily because it was night and that he came out of fucking nowhere but mostly because he knew who it was and that there was a huge chance of Jerry possibly being a vampire.

"Oh shit, hey Jerry." Charley tried to pass off his embarrassment while trying to calm his heavy breathing. "You uh scared me."

Jerry covered his mouth and took in a fake gasp. "I am sorry Charley. People seem to get skittish around me. I can't blame them though. I'm a hell of a neighbor." The older man shrugged then pointed towards the mail. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh you know what Jerry, I'm good. But thanks anyway." Charley smiled politely while cautiously starting to gather the mail on his own.

"I guess you can't let one come between a man and his mail." Jerry replied with a smirk feeling the nerves in the kid reeking of fear. Charley just nodded his eyes averting tensely up to him and back to what he was doing. Jerry just watched Charley feverishly while taking mail out of his own box. He didn't once look through any of it.

A furtive smile grew on his pale lips while Charley was shaking trying to pick up the scattered mail. He leaned against his own mail box comfortably. "So a vampire eh?" he said lifting the topic back to when the boys friend Ed had accused him of being one. Charley stopped dead in his tracks and looked quickly up at his tank wearing neighbor. The question threw him off and it was almost like Jerry had read his mind because in all honestly he couldn't stop thinking about it, even about how serious and frightened Ed was recently.

"I was watching a vampire movie the other day. I think the actor in it was called Edward. Anyway I got it through uh Netflix and I couldn't even begin to imagine what being a vampire would feel like." Jerry continued as he studied the boy's expression closely. "Do you think that I am one Charley?" his voice grew deeper and his stare was dead on. It was dark out but something seemed shady in his eyes.

"Oh, no, a vampire, pfft, that's just crazy. My friend is a little weird that's all. He believes in that stuff. " Charley couldn't figure out why he referred to Ed as his friend.

"I don't have any interest in what your friend thinks. I want to know what you think." The man grew more serious. Both of their eyes caught eachothers and locked.

"I think if you were a vampire then I wouldn't be out here talking to you am I right?" Charley replied nervously but hiding it well and when he saw Jerry just staring straight-faced he shut his mouth. He then cleared his throat. "I don't want to be rude but isn't this vampire talk, a little gay. I mean vampires are pussies. The last vampire I've heard of was covered in glitter. Not much fright there anymore." He could have been clever or stupid, but he said what he said to see how his neighbor would react to the insult incase he were a vampire. He might turn easier to read.

"Good. You don't believe in them." Jerry smiled knowing what the boy was doing.

"No, I never have." The boy remained careful tracking the mans reactions to see if it offended him or not but it seemed to have no effect.

Jerry looked down the street, nodded and looked the other way and smiled back at the boy who was breathing fretfully before him. "Sometimes Charley, vampires can be sly." Jerry caressed the side of the mail box. "They wait to feed on their prey. Especially the ones they smell the fear in most." He directed towards Charley while grinning. "They end up tasting better for some reason." Jerry stepped away from his own property and closer to him.

Charley was lost for words and flinched back a little, mostly scared to death and he just nodded in agreement. He didn't know what else to do.

Knowing that he had purposely frightened the boy Jerry offered his assistance once again.

"Please let me assist you." He spoke, enough playing with him for now, then he got to one knee and slowly picked up the mail for Charley stacking each envelope neatly. "Here." He handed it to Charley who hesitantly took it from him, their hands mistakenly touched, and then the boy stood fast clearing his throat once and then twice. "We should play ball sometime. I know I keep saying we would but we never get the chance too. You're always at school and well, I'm always in. Sleeping and feeding." He smiled. "The habit dies old. Hopefully that changes."

Charley immediately knew why he had made that comment. Was Jerry just trying to mess with him because it was working more than he thought it would. "Uh, yea sure, thanks...later."

Jerry chuckled seeing the boy run back into his home. When he stood he stepped on something hard and slowly removed his boot off from the small object. He hissed, not seeing that Charley had dropped a small cross from his pocket. The vampire glared and moved slowly back away towards his own house and away from the cursed inanimate thing.

"Amy? Amy?" Charley ran up the stairs and into his room seeing his girlfriend sitting up against his pillows reading a book.

"What Charley," she gave off the impression she was upset.

"Jerry." The jumpy boy ran to the window and peeked out thinking he was going to see Jerry still on his lawn but was relieved when he didn't. "I think he's a vampire. I think Ed was right."

"Wait what…what are you talking about Charley. I'm sitting up here waiting to cuddle. What does Jerry have to do with us?" Amy snorted then rolled her eyes.

"Amy I'm serious, he's just…not normal. I, I think he's like possessed." He stuttered frantically.

Amy closed the book shut tossed it next to her and folded her arms. "Charley." She said like he was in big trouble.

Charley didn't have any proof yet of his neighbor being a vampire, he didn't even see anything out of the ordinary about him. It was just his presence that was proof enough of his abnormality.

"Jerry is not a vampire. You've said yourself that Ed is a joke. Sure Jerry is a little weird but everyone is, especially if you don't know them that well." Amy tried to advice. "He's good looking. I mean REALLY handsome. He's bound to have some problem. No ones that perfect...Are you jealous?" She joked.

Charley shut the blinds and locked his bedroom door ignoring her. Amy sighed watching him act panicky around the room about nothing. She flopped back onto the bed against the pillows puffing. "I think you need to calm down."

He heard a car start up and rushed back over almost tripping over his own feet back towards the window. He saw Jerry take off in his pickup truck.

"Shit." This was a big big deal. "Nobody goes out this late." He said worriedly.

"Charley, we go out this late." she stated. "Why the hell are you acting weird about him?"

"Okay Amy you have to go back home now! For your own good." It was like she had said nothing.

She frowned. Now he was kicking her out and they didn't even get to the good stuff yet. "Really?" she asked seriously.

"Yea really, go home and lock up your doors and, and don't let anyone inside okay." He looked away from her out the window again. "It's the perfect time he's gone now. He won't see you leave."

Amy rolled her eyes and hopped from the bed leaving the room angrily after fighting to unlock the door first. "Charley you will be lucky to even see me tomorrow." She slammed the door and left the house. Charley felt bad but after the dream he had things just weren't right. He watched Amy swerve around the corner and when her car disappeared from his window sight he took his cell phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts until he stopped at Evil's number. He closed his eyes in resentment before hitting talk.

Ed wasn't answering. He was getting frustrated. He tried again and still no answer. He even left him a very long voicemail. He never thought once that he deserved it.

It wasn't that long he had been gone but he heard his neighbor pulling back into his driveway. He peeked out the window blinds but not too much to be noticed. He watched Jerry chewing another apple while stepping out of his car. He had left with a white tank and now it was blackish. His shirt was drenched in something dark and the man stretched his arms before cracking his neck.

Charley stepped back slowly not wanting to be seen. He ducked low and peeked from under the blinds. The man wasn't there anymore. The kid then heard his phone ring hearing the song go off that was only set for restricted or unknown callers. _"You got nothing to worry about, got nothing to worry about. Trouble seems…trouble seems to follow you. It's always around you like something you subscribe to be prepared; there must be something in you turning boys to men, and then back again. Nothing to worry about. I got nothing to worry about!" _It repeated.

He looked back out the window but didn't see Jerry anywhere. He then answered his phone slowly thinking Ed was trying to call him back from another number or maybe his mother was trying to get a hold of him.

"Hello."

He heard a long sigh on the other side. "Charley, I left something on your front porch. You dropped it."

The vampire turned on the water in the kitchen.

"What, who is this?"

"Your favorite friendly neighbor Jerry." He then let his hand run under it not being affected by how hot it came up steaming.

Charley sucked in a breath. "Ho, how did you get this number?"

"Shh…guy. You got nothing to worry about."

Jerry voiced coldly then hung up. He lifted his wet shirt off his body and dropped it in the sink of his kitchen letting the blood soak away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_F_-Taste of Fresh Blood-_N_**

_Revisited-III_

Charley rushed into the school the next day running up and down the halls looking like a crazy person. It was apparent to others watching while being entertained by him, like he was a complete psycho, that he was looking for someone or something.

He also looked like he had lost a lot of sleep. There was no way he had any, looking like he did. He was wearing the same clothes he wore the previous day. Something was obviously up.

Mark and Ben had noticed but only shook there heads judgmentally thinking of him the same way they thought of Ed. "Brewster is such a freak."

Ben agreed. "He's the freak of the freaks."

"Yea, freak king." Mark watched Charley. "What is he up to?"

Unlike them, Charley didn't care about the reactions; he just wanted to make sure that Ed was okay. It was startling to him self that he still had a heart. He had assumed it was blood that he saw on Jerry last night and the only other person who he could have got his number from was Amy or Ed because hopefully that's all Jerry knew of, besides his mother who he made sure made it home okay while staying up all night just for that reason.

Ed, in his normal way, usually showed up before their courses even started, whether he had to study in the library or cry in the bathrooms because he was sick of being bullied. Charley tried his house before arriving but he wasn't there and his mom had told him that Ed took off to school earlier. Earlier than usual? That wasn't like Ed at all.

Since Ed hadn't answered his phone and since all this odd shit with the neighbor, he was becoming paranoid. It had gotten bad enough that he was putting Amy aside. And by the end of the month he was sure she would still be angry at him.

Charley went into the boy's restroom and looked under the closed stalls after checking everywhere else and sighed in relief when he saw the old converse shoes of Evil.

He definitely had assumed the worst. He figured he was hurt or Jerry might have attacked him if he indeed was that vampire he was almost confident about now.

He tapped the stall lightly. "Hey Ed. You and I need to talk."

Ed scoffed on the other side of the door and packed his book away in his bag the same time he was struggling to open the door. "Go away Brewster. You and I have nothing to talk about. ReMEMber we aren't buddies anymore. Isn't that what you told me?" he shoved Charley as he swiped by him.

Ed was stopped by Charley's light grasp. "Ed I'm sorry, look what we need to talk about is important." He said remorsefully. "Look you don't have to forgive me or anything I just need to tell you something important."

Ed eyed him challengingly. "About what Brewster. What sex position Amy was best in last night?"

Charley rolled his eyes. "No Ed, just, it's about Jerry." His expression was far from exciting.

Ed's eyes widened ecstatically and Charley knew he was going to rub it in his face. "No way, you fucking believe me don't you?"

"Yea. Kind of." Charley spoke low eyes averted to the floor. 'I'm still not sure yet."

"What do you mean kind of? You either believe or you don't." Ed responded antagonistically.

"Look Ed I don't know what I believe yet…" Charley bit at him irate not being able to think clearly enough about it but sighed right after, understandably confused at what he was feeling and wanted to say. "Hold on." He checked around and scanned every part of the bathroom making sure it was just those two alone. This was more than he could handle admitting that Ed was right and he was wrong even though he was praying this was all a mistake and that Jerry was just a psycho who needed help. "Okay I had his dream where Jerry attacked me. He was a vampire and now ever since that he's just been approaching me really strangely and talking weird stuff about vampires, like he knew about my dream. He asked me if I thought he was one."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't believe in that shit. What do you think?"

"I told you, he's a fucking vampire!" Ed looked like he wanted to strangle Charley.

Charley sighed and rubbed his face stressfully. It was too unreal to be real. "What if we are just making assumptions? Maybe he's just possessed. He could be a devil worshipper for all we know. I don't know it just seems more likely to me than being a 'vampire'. Man I'm sick of that word." he growled getting sick of himself just mentioning it and Jerry.

"Charley you clearly know nothing about vampires. They are possessed by a demon. They are the devil!" Ed might as well have spelt it out for him.

"He had my phone number, I don't know how he got it but he called me last night and said he left something on my porch." Charley began digging through his backpack. "I found this." He held up a small wood aged cross. "Jerry said that I dropped it. I don't know where I got it but I don't carry these things around. Here."

"Oh cool." Ed said taking it, his nerdy expression basic and to the point. "I gave this to you. I snuck it in your pocket yesterday."

"Why?" Charley blinked.

"Because I think you need Christ in your life, no you moron because you're living next to a psycho vampire. If you come by my house today I can show you and explain everything. That cross isn't going to last you. Trust me, you need something much bigger. I can hook it up."

"Today Ed? For real, I told my mom I have plans to stay home tonight. Apparently I act like I don't even know her, because I'm always out with Amy."

"No way, you and Amy? Out? Always? So unlike you." Ed replied sarcastically only making Charley feel even worse.

"Whatever Ed. How about you come over mine then. We can order pizza or something." Charley offered with a sympathetic smile.

Ed agreed immediately. "Thanks Brewster, now those photos of us jerking off together won't go anywhere."

"OKAY! Ed, don't push it. You don't want this to end quickly do you?" Charley really looked worried that Ed would post those photos and videos to the public.

"It's all good Charley. Let's just worry about Jerry."

"I can't believe you still kept those videos of us."

* * *

They were at Charley's house just hanging around the living room and kitchen. Charley and Ed weren't expecting her but Amy had stopped by and expressed in ongoing anger that Charley dismissed her because of something about 'keeping her safe', so like any girl, she wanted to talk about it. "Sorry about last night. Uhm do you think you could go?"

"What did you just say to me Charley?"

"I, I just wasn't expecting you Amy that's it. What is so wrong it's not like I'm blowing you off." Charley spoke as he headed into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes before his mom got home.

Amy folded her arms and stared angrily somewhere else. "Excuse me Charley, you are blowing me off! What do you call this now? Why are you acting like this lately?"

Charley groaned in frustration. "Amy please, I'm sorry its just that a lot of things are going on in my head and I need to think it out, okay babe? It has nothing to do with you."

"Ugh you're such a jerk." Amy walked over to the couch isolating herself from her boyfriend while glaring at Evil who was separating a pile of different colored jelly beans that was supposedly useful for one of their finals coming up. "I can't believe I came down here Charley, I mean what was the point." She complained not understanding where Charley was coming from. "I really want to know what the problem is. I think you should tell me."

"I didn't ask you to come." Charley replied but after seeing the hurt in her eyes he regretted saying it. "Look, about everything I'm sorry." He walked slowly over to her like he waited to be invited over. "I know it sounds crazy but everything that has been happening lately I just want you to be safe. That's why you shouldn't have come."

She stared confused. "Keep me safe from what?"

"It's a long story Amy, just, it's long okay." He smiled sweetly at her.

Before she spoke up they both turned towards the TV, it was on the news channel and the reporter was going off about recent deaths and missing people a rare issue happening in Las Vegas.

She laughed and shook her hair out of her face. "Charley I am not going to be one of those people who go missing. You need to relax."

"Everything bad happens all the time. You never know." He said in pure honesty after squeezing Amy's hand in his caringly and her smile died seeing his concerned expression. Only seconds later they heard Ed scatter up from the couch and hop over to the window. "Dude Ed my mom is going to kill you for wearing shoes on the couch."

"Other than you two arguing like little bitches, your mom is talking to Jerry right now!" Ed exclaimed. "Hurry go check it out."

Charley leaped up. "Uh stay here Amy." He gestured her to stay on the couch.

Amy looked even more confused. "Why?"

"Uh just because," he couldn't think of a reason but left the front door anyway.

Amy looked at Ed wanting things to be explained right away.

"What don't look at me." Ed said to her.

"Oh my god" she sneered mockingly. "You and Charley think Jerry is some bat don't you?"

Ed shrugged. "We don't think. We know."

"There is nothing wrong with him; you two are just being judgmental. It's not funny either. I mean my boy friend blows me off to hang with you, thinks I need protection and is delusional about vampires. Anything else to make this day worst?" she stood and headed to the door.

Charley ran outside and held back his footsteps when he saw Jerry leer with seductive blood thirsting eyes up at him and away from his mother. "Hey there Charley." He smiled.

Jane stopped her flirting once again and looked over at her son. "Hey Charley. I'm surprised youre home." She teased trying to cover up her blush. He usually stayed over at Amy's.

"Uh yea." He kissed his mom on the cheek but light green eyes stayed on the goodlooking neighbor "Hey mom."

Amy came out too just to see what was going on. It was stupid to wait in the house. She liked Charley's mom too. "Hello Miss Brewster." She greeted as the two hugged.

"Hi Amy. What is everyone doing today?" she thought she'd ask.

"I just thought I'd stop by and check up on Charley." Amy answered.

The whole time the discussion was going on between the girls, Charley and Jerry had eyes on each other, both being suspicious of the other and both wanting something.

"Jane you don't mind if I take Charley here to come help me with something. It's my car." Jerry asked innocently but his hazardous smile said otherwise. "I could use an extra hand."

"Sure thing Jerry. Amy, I went grocery shopping, you can help me put the stuff away."

"Sure." Amy responded and the two girls unloaded the car and went inside after wishing the two men luck with the black pickup.

Jerry's smile left. "Isn't it great that chicks don't even bother to ask what just might be the problem?" he then turned and walked over to his car and opened the drivers door.

Charley only stared; he was too tense and didn't know what to do. He was shaking inside but remembered what Jerry had told him about being scared before a vampire. It made them hungry and Jerry was definitely a man he didn't want to be eaten by. He cleared his throat and put his hands deep in his pant pockets slowly making his way to Jerry's side of the property which was even more terrifying than him coming onto his. This is if he was an actual vampire.

"Uh so what do you need my help with?" The kid tried to play it calm.

Jerry smiled to himself before turning around back at the boy. "No reason. I figured you needed to get out of the house while the girls have girl time. You know? Guys can't be around for that. Anyways, you and I can call this guy time." Jerry purred.

Charley just nodded mumbling 'sure' under his breath. When all he wanted to do was turn back towards his home. His mom pretty much tossed him in an ocean full of sharks.

"Your house. I can tell it's nice. Your mother, she's never offered to let me in." Jerry started to conversate. "No hard feelings. You can come in mine. Can I get you something to drink for helping me?"

"Uh, no, I. I, I think I'm good." The boy stuttered. "Thanks though. Not really thirsty. I just had water inside."

"Yea."

Jerry watched the boys eyes get wider but just shrugged and turned back towards his car. He knew the boy couldn't see him in the reflection of the windows. "So Charley did you ever get that cross on your front porch."

The boy snapped out of it trying his hardest to look away from it. "Oh yea, I did thanks for leaving it." The boy was turning pale.

"You religious?"

"I can be."

Charley watched Jerry cleaning something out of his car and when he saw that he was using a rag to clean up expired blood all over the passenger seat Charley started to cough and back away. "What the fuck is that? Is that blood, what is that?" the boy was sure to hyperventilate. "What are you? Whose blood is that?"

The blood was everywhere.

Jerry tossed the rag in the back of the car and placed a hand on his hip while licking the blood up from his middle finger. He smirked."Calm down guy, it's only Amy's blood." He laughed with less immorality than a devil.

Charley was shocked himself to see that he made the first move at the comment. He grew angry and tried hitting Jerry but Jerry was faster and caught Charley's angry tiny fist and slammed him harshly up against his car. "I said calm down guy. If I were you I would save your energy."

The boy spit in his face. Jerry didn't mind. He looked around making sure no one was out spying on him about to kill the boy…or instead of that, he threw the kicking and whining fragile boy into his car and crawled inside climbing on top of him. Charley felt the blood wetting his back as the man pushed him deeper where the body used to be at. "Let's talk about something Charley. And don't yell. Yelling is like a trigger. Like the scream of a girl getting decapitated only gives pleasure to the one doing the hunting. It makes our senses clearer. But you are better than that aren't you Charley. You won't scream, I know you won't because somewhere deep down in you wants something like this." The vampire showed his fangs and his eyes went devil black. "You want immortality as much as anyone. So let me give it to you."

Charley's eyes were starting to water as the cold hand of his neighbor slid up his heaving throat. "I don't want it, please let me go." Charley cried.

"I want your blood Charley. I have wanted to touch you for so long. And I thank you for letting me, for even just this minute." He smiled darkly but with no emotion expressing that he actually cared. "Now I can really hear your blood boiling within your skin. I want it Charley." He said aggresively forcing Charley harder against the seats pushing his own weight into the smaller body. Charley couldn't think straight. The pressure, the voice, the touch was all a mindfuck. This is a situation where his mind would just shut off. He didn't know if he was going to die right now. So many possibilities of it happening. Or what about rape. It felt like both the more intimate the vampire made it feel. The coldness of the vampire told him that he was going to slice his throat and let him bleed to death but the warmness of the vampire told him that he was going to make love to him as his wet hungry tongue met his neck. He didn't know what kind of shit went on in vampire's heads but Jerry, his neighbor wetting his neck, was the most fucking scariest thing he has ever felt.

Jerry wasn't fucking Edward, all romantic, emo and shit, and he wasn't Lestat either, beautiful, slim, rock starish or with feelings. This was just Jerry. No romanticism, no emotions, no fashion, no classy style and completely bad. Just pure bad. The man of his nightmares. Jerry was strong it didn't go unnoticed. He was hard yet comfortable and he just happened to be of sensual form.

He played just a handy construction worker to others and he fooled them good.

Charley just wanted none of it, he had himself believe. He struggled as he attempted to shove the heavier man from him. Jerry snatched the boy and tossed him aside onto the lawn hissing and growling spitefully at the cross Charley had in his hand. Jerry looked down at his chest and saw a cross mark burning into his skin. He twitched blowing away the burning sensation and it went away healing perfectly. "That was smart kid." He said furiously but giving a sign that he wasn't that mad. "Why do you deny me?" As much as he enjoyed the scared and vulnerable Charley, as he was backing away further from him, he found it in his black heart to stop playing around and cut him some slack. "You don't believe Charley," the vampire hovered corrupting in height above the frightened boy. "But think about what I said. It's you that I want. You give up yourself to me and your friends and family and… well…everyone else will live." He assured. "Your blood in my veins. My mouth on your neck. My teeth at your throat. You become mine. Then everyone moves on." He smiled then looked up at Charley's home making sure no one saw their little moment. "Alright guy?" He patted Charley's leg playing back into the friendly neighbor idea again. "Tell your friends goodnight for me. Also nice shoes."

Charley looked at his purple shoes. Jerry was gone. He wiped at his neck where Jerry had molested him and gathered himself rushing back into his home shutting and locking the front door. He then ran around the rest of the house locking and shutting every single window, not giving any explanation as to why and Amy and Jane frowned at the inconvenience.

"He's been like this lately." Amy told Jane as they finished with the last of the groceries.

Charley came back downstairs. "Ed I need you now and mom, Amy don't allow anyone to come into the house tonight, especially Jerry okay if he asks for anything don't, don't just don't …don't let him in! Ignore him, he's a bad man. Trust me I know you want to know why but he just is, you have to believe me. And Amy can stay the night same with Ed, okay mom. Thanks." It was all in one breath and he stormed up the stairs.

Next thing Ed and Charley were in Charley's room looking out the window spying on Jerry who was out watering his lawn.

"It's nice that you believe me now." Ed said in accomplishment. "Who the fuck waters there lawn this late?"

"A fucking vampire Ed, that's what! How do we kill him? We need to get rid of him. Like now. Right now." Charley couldn't calm down even for a second and it was making Ed feel uneasy.

"Calm down Brewster. I know who can help us." He watched Charley looking for possible objects that could kill a vampire and frowned.

"Really who. I need to know who, tell me Ed."

"My god did you get raped by him or something. You're acting kind of spazzy dude."

"Sorry." He calmed down. "I just need to kill him before he ruins my life."

"Peter Vincent knows everything about vampires. He's a vampire slayer. We will give him a call and make an appointment with him tomorrow."

Charley sat on the edge of his bed and let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ed I'm screwed. Literally."

"Why what did he tell you?" Ed squinted trying to see better and watched Jerry eyeing two girls walking down the sidewalk.

"He wants my blood."

"Why yours?"

Jerry smiled and placed down the water hoes. He ran slender fingers through his hair and pulled out his cell phone pressing each key with one finger.

Ed hurried and closed the curtains. "Shit" he interrupted Charley before he got to speak. "I think he is about to eat those two girls. I saw him watching them."

Charley took out his phone immediately about to dial the police. "I have to do it." He decided. "Someone has to do something."

"Charley not the police, they can't do anything, they won't believe you!"

"What are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait to see what happens. I think we are both clear on what happens." Charley rose his voice. He began to shake anxiously. Later he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. "Oh shit dude. I'm not reading it. It's him. Here."

"What is it?"

"It's a fucking text message. From Jerry." Charley then shook the phone towards Ed again for him to do the honors. "I'm not fucking reading it."

"Fine." Ed took it and sat on the bed. Charley came up behind him somewhat interested while looking over his shoulder at the message.

Charley: I see you and your friend. You've been watching me, so I have been watching you. If it is of any interest to you, I saw two very ripe and very hot pieces of ass walk down the street just now. They were eye fucking the shit out of me. You are probably wondering what I am going to do to them…I'm going to eat them. lmfao. Unless you invite me in your room and we can talk about it. I know you hate my guts right now, because I hate yours too, thinking you can call the police on me. That was stupid and I've hope you learned from that. The police are food to me. You can't show this message either to the authorities or even tell them about me. Because I will rip out your mothers fucking spinal cord and strangle her dead body with it. Lol. Then I will fuck Amy in front of you, slit her throat and then run her over with my car like the rag doll that she is. Thanks for helping me clean it btw. It meant a lot. The blood was no one familiar to you unless you haven't seen Doris lately. But mind that it wasn't Doris because I already got Doris. Did you notice that the pizza man never made it to your house. He cut me off on the freeway. Yea I drank his blood and ate the whole pizza. It was good. Now get with the fucking program. You are going to be mine one day. You have no choice really. Accept it now or wait till later. But later means more screams, more tears and a lot of hearts broken. Ttyl.

Charley dropped lazing on the bed feeling as much as looking hopeless. "I am literally fucked." He wondered what he had gotten himself into. "What am I supposed to do?"

He had no idea his week would turn out this way.

"Text him back." Ed added.

"And say what?"

"Tell him to fuck off."

"What, are you crazy?"

"No, tell him to fuck off or I will do it for you."

Charley snatched it.

"I'm just trying to help out." Ed said.

Charley stared at the phone and reread the text again before taking his friends advice and finally texting the vampire to fuck off.


End file.
